


Of Fantasies, Rough and Rewarding.

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Kanaya fantasises about being used by a stranger; Porrim obliges, Public Use Fantasy, Rough fucking, Spanking, Xenophilia, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Kanaya confesses a fantasy for being used by a stranger while tied to a bed, and Rose knows just how to orchestrate it. After contacting the one person she can trust absolutely to do this properly, Rose just sits back and enjoys the show...





	Of Fantasies, Rough and Rewarding.

"I'm sure this is going to be shockingly cliche, but you really do look just sublime like this. We should truss you up every night."

  
The words jolt Kanaya out of her little reverie, the jadeblood having been tugging lightly at the sturdy leather cuffs keeping her spread-eagled on the bed to reaffirm to herself that she won't be going anywhere. Naturally, they've been holding firm, and have been since the first bout of squirming; at this point, Kanaya's less making sure of her own immobility and more revelling in the helplessness of it all.  
Now, though, she has a secondary stimulus to focus on; with the soft blindfold cutting off her vision, her genetically-augmented hearing picks up her girlfriend's playful tones crystal clear, the human woman's words making her grin a little bashfully and glance over her shoulder to respond.

Or, rather, to attempt a response- Rose senses her starting to speak, and moves in to intercept, slender fingers finding Kanaya's nook and effectively silencing her with a little pressure to her sheath.  
Even just the act of being bound lovingly to the bed was enough to get Kanaya riled up and ready for a little amorous fun, so the sudden friction from nowhere makes her gasp- and, as her hips instinctively grind downwards, she has to press her face down to the pillow beneath her, grateful for the cushion beneath her pushing her ass up to ensure Rose has easy access. Electric shocks of pleasure course through her as Rose's practised fingers start gently massaging over her sheath, making her whimper and tense as her bulge starts to emerge, first the wriggling nub barely peeking through and then the coiling length pushing free with wet, sticky urgency.

  
The very second that Kanaya's bulge slips free, Rose smiles to herself, allowing the warm tentacle to coil around her fingers and wrist, watching Kanaya hump her hand shamelessly for a good few seconds before she finally speaks.

  
"I hope that this needy little thing isn't going to cause any problems for our guest, Kanaya." She comments, her tone light but impactful- punctuated with a firm squeeze to the thick base, Kanaya's words once again cut off in favour of a deep, chittering groan, alien anatomy responding in manners well documented by now.  
"N-Not at all, Rose." She grunts out. "If anything it's going to help."

  
"I hope so." Rose's hand pulls away despite Kanaya's objecting whine, the excess clear geneslime wiped off onto Kanaya's upturned rear- before the plump cheeks are given a quick, playful swat to make the troll jump. "I may not be immensely well-versed in Alternian fetish gear, but I'm sure I can fashion a makeshift chastity device. Something to pin it to your thigh, perhaps." 

Whatever response Kanaya was crafting, she's cut off for the third time that evening- this time, by a sharp knock on their door, the sound ringing out and making both girls perk up. Leaning down, Rose gives Kanaya a quick, parting kiss on the cheek, before striding over to the door and swinging it open.  
Behind the door, their guest for the evening is standing, opening her mouth as if to speak before being shushed by Rose holding a finger up to her own lips. Porrim Maryam blinks, and peers over her host's shoulder, noticing how close Kanaya is and shutting her mouth in understanding. A tap to the side of her nose and a knowing wink later, and she's striding through the door, admiring the bound form of her dancestor as Rose clears her throat to begin speaking.

  
"As we've discussed, she's all yours for the evening. I'll be nearby if you need help with something, but otherwise, I'll give you some privacy."

It's a fabrication, of course- Kanaya's fantasy is to be used by a stranger, kept just authentic enough that she really doesn't know who it is that's approaching her bound form, but Rose has absolutely no intention of wandering off and missing the show; instead, she sits herself down off to the side, waggling her eyebrows playfully at Porrim but ultimately falling silent, letting Kanaya squirm in the near-silence.   
It doesn't take all that long for Porrim to strip off out of her dress, having come prepared for this kind of thing, but that doesn't mean she's going to skip straight to rutting like an animal. No, instead she approaches the bed slowly, all but forcing Kanaya to strain to make out the quiet sounds of her bare feet padding over the carpeted floor. The anticipation stretches on a fair few seconds longer, as Porrim sizes up the enticing sight before her without making her move, but eventually she is going to need to do more than just stand there and stare at her prize.

The first touch comes gently; Porrim closes the distance between them and runs her hand lightly up Kanaya's inner thigh, the sudden shock of sensation making the younger jadeblood gasp and squirm in place. Her bulge tries to wrap around Porrim's wrist blindly, but Porrim navigates around it, letting it writhe desperately in the air as she instead traces a single fingertip over Kanaya's dripping nook.   
Her first instinct is to make a comment, compliment Kanaya on how she looks or tease her about how needy she is, but anonymity is the name of the game, and Porrim remembers that just before she opens her mouth. Pressing her lips together, Porrim risks a quiet hum under her breath, deciding that if she can't speak, she's just going to have to double down her physical efforts. Moving her hand away from her squirming dancestor, Porrim shifts herself up onto the bed alongside the girl, settling herself down on her knees between Kanaya's spread legs and making herself comfortable. Once she's in place, the real fun can begin...

Steadying herself with one hand resting on Kanaya's backside, Porrim turns her attentions inwards- or, rather, downwards, her free hand running fingers gently over her own nook to coax her bulge out of its sheath. Aroused she may be, but unsheathing generally takes more of a concentrated effort than a little bit of ogling- not that Porrim's too worried about derailing the momentum.  
A little more anticipation would hardly hurt Kanaya, after all, and if the hungry look in the girl's eyes as she leans slightly forward is anything to go by, this is only an escalation in the show from Rose's perspective. 

And what a show it is- Porrim's sure to put her all into the performance, arching her back and grinding her hips, even going so far as to flash Rose a wink, ultimately culminating in the sudden, jarring motion of her bulge unsheathing, a decidedly fatter emerald tentacle than her bound counterpart's that squirms and coils with a little more menacing laziness compared to Kanaya's frenetic, eager desperation.  
Freshly unsheathed, Porrim has to spend a second biting down on her fist to keep from moaning and revealing her identity, waiting for the rush of pleasure to die down before she makes her next move- namely, letting go of her bulge entirely, shifting forward to roughly grip Kanaya's hips instead, dragging the bound girl ever so slightly backwards in one forceful motion. Before Kanaya could even squeak in surprise at the sudden repositioning, Porrim's hand rises, landing on Kanaya's upturned backside with a crisp, ringing smack, her fingers digging into the soft flesh as soon as they land. As she sets about groping, Porrim also sets about finally getting to the main course, pushing her own hips forward and letting her squirming bulge push itself forward, lazily dragging over the folds of Kanaya's nook before finally, achingly, sliding into the other jadeblood, making her breath hitch in her throat and her toes curl in place as she's filled up.

Were she in a more perceptive and less needy frame of mind, Kanaya might've put two and two together, noticing both the perfect manicure on the nails lightly digging into her backside and the familiar girth of the tentacle currently rocking her forward in her bonds, but as it stands she simply doesn't stand a chance of putting it all together; rather, her focus is spent on mewling happily, near-incoherently babbling about how much she's enjoying things.  
It's gratifying for Porrim, to be sure, but it seems to be having a roughly equal effect on Rose, the girl leaning forward in her seat with wide eyes and a hand shoved down the front of her panties. Thankfully, the both of them manage to keep their sounds quieted down enough for Kanaya to maintain her blissful fantasy of isolation and anonymity, though Porrim's resolve on that front is tested just ever so slightly when she starts rocking and grinding her hips forward a little. It's a tight fit, burying herself to the hilt in Kanaya's eager nook, and the pressure of those inner walls squeezing her so firmly is just heaven.

With the way that Kanaya's grinding and bucking her hips from her prone position, practically dancing about from side to side, Porrim almost doesn't need to do anything- something she genuinely considers for a few moments, amusing herself with idle groping and slight hip-rocking as Kanaya's hips keep moving, but ultimately she decides that the embarrassment and domination that'd come from being made to do all the work herself would only really work if Kanaya's getting verbally reminded that it's what she's currently doing.  
So, instead, Porrim brings her knees a little closer, signalling her intent to speed up with another sharp slap to Kanaya's soft behind- a motion that draws a delighted squeal from the girl, proving to anyone who may have somehow been clinging to doubt that she's thoroughly adoring every second of the rough treatment she's getting. Truthfully, she almost wishes that her mystery guest would be a little bit more rough with her; though, she only thinks that for a few more moments, as Porrim gears up to stop the teasing foreplay and get to the crescendo of their little fun. Slowly at first, Porrim's hips drag back, her faintly ridged tentabulge lazily pulsing as it grinds over Kanaya's inner walls on the way out- but then, far quicker than anticipated, she shoves herself back home with a grunt she just can't contain, setting the pace for the ensuing motions she intends to inflict.   
The pace is fast, and it's rough, Rose's eyes widening as she watches her girlfriend quite firmly fucked into the mattress. The only thing louder than the wet, impactful slap-slap-slap of Porrim's toned pelvis against Kanaya's yielding ass is the cacophony of babbled words and breathy squealing that Kanaya makes each time Porrim's hips hit home and that bulge thrashes around her insides, drowning out any of the slightly-too-voiced utterances that Porrim might've accidentally made to give the game away. No, Kanaya's far too preoccupied to even consider guessing as to her guest's identity, her face buried into the sheets beneath her and her own bulge flailing around in desperate need of a wet, warm hole to plunge into, smearing clear-jade geneslime all over Porrim's thighs each time she thrusts herself forward.   
It's clear from this, to anyone who may not have already known, that trolls having sex can be a particularly messy affair.   
As she feels an orgasm creeping up on her, Porrim's faced with a choice; does she tease this out as long as possible, to give Kanaya a night she'll never forget, or does she play to the fantasy of being used for someone else's pleasure by blowing her load as soon as possible, leaving Kanaya sexually frustrated but turned on beyond belief?  
The question is mulled over in her head as she keeps up the rough pace, largely ignoring Kanaya's grunted out request to get a little more direct pleasure other than to note how cute it is, but ultimately she decides that she's here to give Kanaya a specific experience, not to just show her a generic good time. So, with that in mind, Porrim grips Kanaya's hips just a little bit tighter, her nails digging in to the soft skin as she slams herself home one last time, hilting herself and grinding her hips forward as she allows herself to slip over into a powerful orgasm.  
Her bulge thickens just a little in preparation, making Kanaya gasp into the pillow beneath her, before a few quick humps prompts her to spurt out rope after rope of thick, jade cum, the woman unable to hold back a deep, lustful grunt as she fills Kanaya up far enough to prompt a slight, but noticeable, bump in the girl's stomach.

Once her orgasm finally abates, Porrim pulls out of Kanaya with a wet 'pop', noting with satisfaction the way her cum is already starting to dribble out over her dancestor's inner thighs, and gives the trembling jadeblood a parting slap on the ass before dismounting the bed entirely.  
Shooting Rose a wink and blowing her a kiss, Porrim simply exits the room entirely, snagging her clothes on the way and starting to pull them on as she walks through the door and out into the hall. She trusts Rose to take care of the aftercare, and it'd be a little silly for her to break the scene at the very last second by sticking around and revealing her identity, so she'll just check in on the two in a few hours.

All in all, a productive evening. She'll have to do this again sometime... 


End file.
